powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the blanket of sentient energy that surrounds living and non-living things that is used to form magic. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. A combination of Life-Force Manipulation and Magic. Also Called *Arcane Manipulation *Impersonal Force Manipulation *Mystic Energy/Force Manipulation *Sympathetic Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate mana, the sentient source of energy, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by the user into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, the user is able to draw the energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Applications Defensive Mana Users are able to use their mana for defensive purposes. * Counter * Enchanted Armor * Force Armor Generation * Magic Resistance * Magical Wall Generation * Spell Negation * Strong Heart Destructive Mana The user is able to utilize the mana around them into a destructive force. * Elemental Magic/Esoteric Element Manipulation ** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Elemental Attacks **** Elemental Bolt Projection **** Elemental Ball Projection **** Elemental Beam Emission *** Elemental Aura *** Elemental Constructs **** Elemental Exoskeleton **** Elemental Entity Creation **** Elemental Weapons * Magical Energy Manipulation ** Magic Attacks ** Magical Constructs ** Energy Redirection ** Ergokinetic Combat/Magic Combat ** Telekinesis * Energy Physiology Enchanting Mana Users are able to manifest mana with or around objects or beings in to provide intentional excess mana. The infusion is magically charged. it is temporary, but very effective. * Affinity ** Magic Empowerment * Enchantment * Energy Conversion * Magic Aura * Magic Infusion ** Slash Effect * Mystic Object ** Magic Weaponry * Potion Creation * Power Augmentation * Spell Casting * Spell Creation Healing Mana Healing mana can be given to a being who has lost mana in order to repair physical and mental inflictions. * Empathic Healing * Health Optimization * Mental Healing * Regenerative Healing Factor * Spiritual Healing Sensory Mana Users able to their mana to enchant their senses in order to mystically connect to the mana of others or objects. * Aura Reading * Clairvoyance * Dowsing * Energy Perception * Enhanced Senses * Magic Detection * Sensory Perception * Sensory Scrying * Sensory Tracking * Telepathy * Weakness Detection Associations *Enigma Force * May develop from Life-Force Manipulation. * Magic - Mana is often used as fuel to cast magic. * Can be used to power or increase the power of any kind of magic, including Alchemy, Dark Arts, Mysticism, Necromancy and Shamanism. * Power Source Limitations * May take time to control. * May require objects of magic such as spell books, charms, amulets, runes, etc. * The sentient energy may be able to overwhelm the user and take over them. * Mana can drain the user and cause fatigue. * Mana is a power that one may need to study. Trivia * In the Gamera universe, Mana is the ethereal energy source that connects all things, places, and people. It depends on the influence and authority one possesses over others. Given that Gamera is the guardian of the Earth, his mana is almost immeasurable. Known Users See Also: Mana Gallery mtg_wheel.jpg|The Mana Wheel (Magic The Gathering) Gwen Tennyson Mana.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) is capable to manipulating mana with her Anodite heritage. Gamera Mana Blast.png|Gamera (Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters) summons Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in a fiery blast WDD3.jpg|Witch Doctors' (Diablo) powers are based on Mana. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Combinations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers